An information technology (IT) department always exists in an enterprise to process the daily business information. Generally, there are many computing devices in the department to support various business work. Each computing device has a media drive to read data or programs.
When a program should be updated or installed into computing devices, the disk storing this program has to be put into the media drive of each computing device in turn, which is very inconvenient for IT staff. Moreover, when a program should be installed into a specific computing device, the specific computing device has to be identified from these computing devices by the staff first. Otherwise, the following installation cannot be started. Then, this program is installed into this identified computing device. As a result, such the procedure and the management method are very troublesome and inconvenient. On the other hand, the traditional media sharing apparatus is unable to share a single drive simultaneously. The traditional media sharing apparatus switch or disconnect the drive to different computers at the different time.
Therefore, it is a common purpose to increase the management efficiency in an IT department to make medium sharing more convenient.